Kabi D. Ashi
Kabi is currently the only known General that survived wicked storms and the fierce assault the marines laid onto the Blood Pirates before there retreat. Despite never directly participating in his Captains plunders and atrocities Kabi still holds a hefty bounty due to his violent run ins with marines and his rank with the Blood Pirates. Appearance Kabi has fair skin with greenish eyes and red straight hair. Kabi has a slim built which generally deceives his opponents about his physical prowess. True to his rank he sports a long gray military styled trench coat with an overly large collar. His coat is decorated in a similar fasion to an esteemed Marine officer as making a mockery of Marine titles. Personality Despite his some what childish appearance Kabi is fairly mature. He is usually calm and collected and the type of person who will make serious issues appear as jokes on the outside but will be cool and reasonable inside. The only time one will see Kabi angered or annoyed is in the face of Marines who he despises. Kabi can be head strong and tends to not think fights through as he is usually the one to jump head first into them mainly due to his love of fighting which is also similar to his leaders. Kabi is power driven knowing that without power one cannot succeed. History Born on a small Grand Line island Kabi's life was simple. At the age of 14 both of Kabi's parents were infected by a disease that ended there lives. Having no place left Kabi decided to make a living off helping a local shipwright. For another three years Kabi enjoyed peace in his new life until the Marines built a post on his island. At first there presence was barely noticable but surely enough Kabi started to notice the changes happening with the Marines around. One day when Kabi was working on a ship he had designed and built on his own a Marine Commodore came in asking to purchase it. After rudely denying the commodore the commodore commanded his grunts to smash up the ship and the yard it was built in leaving everything in rubble. Furious at Kabi, the shipwright fired him leaving Kabi with nothing. With nothing left Kabi became a thief who would constantly steal from the wealthy; specifically Marines. It was here where he found a Devil Fruit and not knowing what it really was ate it. After a near death experience drowning Kabi figured out what he had eaten and what he had become. Deciding that he'd use this power to live the way he chooses Kabi ended up joining a small faction of the Blood Pirates and quickly progressed to higher ranks. It was after a fierce battle and escape against a Buster Call when Kabi finally met the Yonkou Sven. Sven quickly recognized Kabi's ability to fight and his feriocity against the marines and decided to promote him to general of one of his many factions. As a general Kabi worked closely with Sven and came to admire his hate for Marines and taste for battle. However it was here that Kabi realized the true colours of Sven and how he was no different then the Marine scum. This created a small rift between Kabi and the other generals who think Kabi to be to "weak" to be a pirate. After the retreat of the Blood Pirates rumour has it that Kabi has spent his time training on a winter island. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit: Bomu Bomu no Mi (Bomb Bomb fruit) After consuming the Bomu Bomu no Mi Kabi became a bomb man. This lets Kabi turn any part of his body into a bomb and makes himself immune to explosives. Kabi has learned to use this fruit both offensively and deffensively by making himself explode even if it's his opponent who makes contact first. Kabi is a master in a martial arts similar to Chinese Kenpo which he uses to assist his Devil Fruit Power. After realizing how much potential his Devil Fruit possess Kabi developed a method in which he can balance the power output from it. With the change of Kabi's level the destructiveness of his explosions changes. *'Code Yellow' : 'Kabi's primary level. The explosions Kabi creates are small scale and are more concentrated to his target rather then having a large AoE. *'Code Orange : 'After initiating code orange Kabi's entire body begins to tremble. The strength of Kabi's explosions gain a massive boost in force as does his speed. A simple punch is able to effortlessly destroy multiple ships. *'Code Red : 'Kabi's strongest variation. Rapid miniture explosions start to appear all over Kabi making it risky for non Haki users to hit Kabi. The force of the explosions Kabi creates are massive causing the surrounding area to shake. The heat itself is able to melt steel. However Kabi has yet to fully master this form and has only used it once in front of Sven against a rival pirate crew. Rokushiki: Through observation Kabi and his mastery of Kung Fu Kabi was able to learn a Rokushiki technique. *'Geppo: Katsu : ''Kabi is able to use his Devil Fruit ability to make a makeshift Geppo by letting off an explosion with his feat. He can choose to make a massive explosion launching himself high and far or multiple rapid ones which would quicken his movement. Haki: Kabi has yet to master any Haki skill but has full knowledge on all three and is strong willed enough to resist Hashoku Haki. Kabi is currently trying to master Haki particularly Busoshoku. : : Trivia *Kabi has a habbit of snapping his fingers frequently granting him the nickname "Tick-tock Kabi"